Club V:
by Verdes.Girl
Summary: Meiko's new rival at Club V was a girl with as she politely puts it: "soul crushingly stand out cyan hair" although it only seems that Miku wants to make friends, can Meiko get over her sudden self-doubt at her position within the Club? -very short story-


Hello there and welcome to my first ever Vocaloids based Fan-Fiction AND my first ever Fan-Fiction submission, I hope you enjoy but I just want to get a few things out in the open before we continue if that's okay with everybody... If you don't want to read skip to the title but don't get annoyed if you missed out any of the details provided below please and thankyou~!

First and foremost I don't own anything related to the vocaloids yaydah yaydah legal terms and all that fun juicy stuff we fast-forward before the DVD starts.

Second of all we all understand that the creators have pretty much left it open for us to interpret the characters as we see fit, if you don't like the way the characters act because it is usual popular opinion they don't act that way then politely point it out and I may consider changing my views on how I write the characters- but don't get to much in a hiffy if I decided I like 'my way' better.

Just three note before I explain the age and in short terms 'relationships' between some characters- Number one and most important- I will NOT be shipping Miku and Kaito, I'm sorry this is for personal reasons and I hope you understand that their characters aren't as compatible as others see them to myself- if you want to complain about that go ahead I don't mind it's just not for me I'm sorry.  
Number two- I'm not 100% up to date with the vocaloids characters and development, fan base and other relatable things- if I think it's important or need more characters I will be doing more research on them but for now I'm keeping it 'simple'  
Number three- I actually don't know anything about music or instruments, I may have to BS a few terminology and such and as silly as it sounds because we are writing and reading about Vocaloids to keep the pacing well I will not be going deep into descriptions about crescendos and all that stuff- sorry music fans I'm pretty newbie at that stuff.

For starters I would like to point out that in this FF Rin and Len will be twin brother and sisters, ages are roughly as follow: Gakupo (if included) 25 Kaito: 24 Haku: 24 Meiko: 23 Luka: 23 Lily (if included) 21 Miku: 18 Rin and Len: 16 (other may or may not be added at a later date) also some very minor OC characters to fill in the blanks

Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoy the story don't be afraid to review and tell me what you did and didn't like about it, send hate mail do want ever you feel- have a great day!

** .:CLUB V:.**

"I don't know about this second verse Red" The young woman bite down on her lip sinking into the taste of cheap cherry lip gloss, the roll on kind one would buy at a supermarket stall. Her hand threaded through her brown adult cut bob with her tell tale signs of nervousness. Meiko wasn't feeling the lyrics tonight and her crowd would certainly tell, that is if anyone bothered to show up. Her eyes flickered towards the younger girl with soul crushingly stand out cyan hair as she bobbed in and out of the door way some feet away and very much out of earshot. Miku had just arrived at Club V and already she had become an instant hit with the crowd, she usual brought in a full house something that took others years to accomplish. It ashamed Meiko to admit it but she was a little jealous and very nervous that she could lose her job to someone so young, not that twenty three was considered old these days.

"Don't worry 'bout it baby everybody still loves ya, you just gotta bring that edge of yours back, you know whata I'm talkin 'bout you'll be fine, trustin ya old friend Red" replied a man who ooze sleaze from every pour with his all red suit and slicked back black hair. He smelt of cheap cologne and about a buck fifty, if he weren't the main man around Club V even Meiko would of avoided him like the plague. He did have his moments as often as not and all together he was an alright guy if you didn't mind your butt being slapped every so often and the constant cheap cigars hanging halfway out his smart mouth.

Sighing aloud she shook her head, the only thing that would be bringing the crowds tonight was this too tight V neck dress she wore and the wrong kind of crowd for its display. Not that Red minded money was money and the more heads in the door the more dollar signs in his eyes; let a man wolf whistle once in awhile someone needs entertainment in this hick section of town. "I don't know Red, it's not much of a romantic song" she picked out one of the pieces of paper from the small stack by her side strewed across the piano that was tucked just behind a red velvet curtain. "Depressing is more the word I'm thinking of" she screwed her face, she was sick of singing those kind of things...about girls who never get their man and die old and alone, she couldn't help but pick up that Miku was getting more of the cheery heart-warming endings. It was kind of hard not to take it personal, after all she was afraid she was getting typecast as the widow or overly pathetic ex-girlfriend.

"All alone, I whisper to myself  
Sweet nothings of a time gone past.  
All alone, I wonder to myself  
where have you gone? And will this last  
My touch, to you in means nothing anymore."

She had closed her eyes and sung aloud, letting the sad poetry of the song tug ever so slightly on her heartstrings and allowed for the twinge of pain to flow through with the lyrics creating a perfect representation of the song through vocals. The small clapping brought her around and she opened her large Amber eyes to see Miku standing there with wonder in the young girl's eyes. Slightly blushing Meiko should have known above all else Miku was actually a lovely person which made her more ashamed about her personal feelings for the girl and her position.

"Wow Meiko your so good" Miku mindlessly complemented, she did this all the time to Meiko and everyone could tell that it was genuine. It made Meiko chest swell each time she received praise, it was like a monster would take over her brain time to time and delude her to the fact that Miku was actually a fan. The girls hands clasped together her eyes closed "I wish I could portray such sorrow for a lost love, every time I try it I just end up sounding silly" she sighed but then poked her tongue out and the moment of her being lost in Meiko's song was over and she returned to her normal self as she bounced back into preparing with her own coach for her songs tomorrow night.

"See even the kid loves ya" Red threw up his hands, he couldn't understand Meiko sometimes why mess with a good thing that she had going for her? "Finish the song then get back to me Baby you'll see old Red's right this time, nuh scratch that honey-Bee old Red is right ALL the time" he snickered pulling out one of his famous cigars, sniffing it in a particular way she'd never seen anyone else do and headed for the door. She sighed again before taking a better stance, scanning the lyrics she then closed her eyes and tried to continue even if it were half-hearted.

"All alone, I whisper to myself  
Sweet nothings of a time gone past.  
All alone, I wonder to myself  
where have you gone? And will this last  
My touch, to you in means nothing anymore.  
But still I wonder? I walk this path a million times  
Will it be you I find?  
Will you be waiting for me this time?  
All alone, I know the truth isn't so kind  
But then again I could wake up just in time,  
In time to see you walking out the door  
hold out my hand and hook it around yours  
and you'd be mine, and I would be yours  
together we'd fight for this once more "

There was no applause this time, and she hope that tonight the exact opposite would happen. Meiko never was a show stopper in that respect her talent was more the silent admiration then bust a gut applause that some brought in, not that she mind she would feel kind of silly standing there with a handful to a hundred cheering her on. "I'm just being silly" she cursed at herself running a hand through her hair once again messing it into an unattractive scrunch.

"Yeah you are" His sudden voice had made her jump; she blushed feeling like a complete idiot while the blue haired male just smiled to himself. Rather unaware of her sudden trip into space or politely ignoring it, she was hoping for the former. "Kaito..." she bite the inside of her mouth, her feelings for the man were very mixed at the moment and she had purposely charted her roster to ensure she wouldn't be seeing him much. It was stressful enough for her with the new girl Miku; she couldn't have herself falling head over heels for someone who probably didn't even register her existence outside the club.

"I haven't seen you around much these days Meiko" he sounded hurt? She suddenly felt a tinge of guilt through her chest; she was surly sick of this feeling today. Wishing she could just have a switch to turn on and off her emotions she shallowed it down, perhaps it was all in her imagination. "Yeah guess our routines are polar opposite recently" she closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself for what could have been considered the worst sentence in human history. He light heartedly laughed off the slaughter of English "you shouldn't be so worried Meiko, you will do great tonight...you always do" it was his turn to return the smile and encouragement, so then why did it make her feel worse?

Before much else could be said between the two Miku's head had popped in from around the door that she had previously been coming and going before. Her face lit up once she spotted the blue haired man "Oh! Kaito you're here" she clapped her hands and marched out towards him. "Are you ready for practice?" she asked with that all too bright smile of hers. Meiko couldn't resist a raised brow at the situation, Kaito never Duets, never.

He shot somewhat of an apologetic look to Meiko "Red thought it would be a good idea to draw in some crowds, my numbers are slightly down so I thought it couldn't hurt" he shrugged at the idea like it was nothing. In reality it was much more than that, not that it was her place to say anything after all but it was her career that was starting to drown not the new girls. Forcing a smile she nodded "Awesome best luck for tomorrow night" she stated and before she could escape the conversation Miku added "Maybe you should come tomorrow night? You can give us pointers after the performance" the girl smiled as if it was the best idea in the world and she was amazed that she had thought of it.

Meiko really didn't want that, not that she didn't want to go and support her...friends? She could feel her smile crack but managed to keep it plastered on for the sake of the girl's feelings. "Sure?" It had come out more like a question then an acceptance, maybe she could bring Luka and Haku and get blind drunk while she was there. Miku however didn't seem to notice the questioning in her voice, clapping once again excitedly her smile was brimming ear to ear. "Okay see you there at eight" she turned to Kaito "we better hurry up and get in as much practice as possible" Kaito just nodded in response.

Watching the girl move to the back of the room her attention was drawn to the fact that Kaito lingered. "I brought this for you, like old time yeah?" he smiled holding up a 'Coffee Cake Can' it had been an awful drink that the only vending machine in the complex had sold for the longest of times, it had become tradition to shout each other rounds once in a while. She kind of felt stupid for not noticing it before "Th...Thank you so much Kaito!" she bowed her head slightly laughing away the formalness of her thanks, taking it from his hands she didn't get much more words in with him as he turned on his heels and left to follow Miku shortly after.

She studied the brown uninviting looking can for a moment, the words had been written in white and in a font that looked similar to if someone made it with icing for a cake. The foul taste of it came flooding back to her as she quickly flicked open the tab. Knocking her head back she let the horridly thick liquid ooze into her mouth and down her throat almost choking on how absolutely disastrous the taste of it all was. Coming up for air she felt like she needed to vomit...she also felt a lot better about herself and the night that laid ahead of her. As if the rancid taste had drained her of worry she smiled lightly to herself, this was indeed just what she had needed.


End file.
